forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralogue 1: Tragic Back Story
The sun sets on a small border village that is bustling with activity. People run to and fro, buying supplies for the night and the week ahead, and the wind delivers a cool reprieve from the warm day proceeding it. Inside one small shop, a man stands at his counter, checking the light outside and looking for a specific regular of his. Shopkeep: I wonder where she is, usually she's been in and out by now... Patron: Hey, what're you looking for? Shopkeep: Hm? Oh, nothing. Sorry about that. Did you find everything you were looking for today? Patron: Sure did, thanks for asking. After the shopkeeper starts to ring up his customer, a teenage girl walks in the door, causing him to look up from his work. Shopkeep: Hey Maddie! Maddie: Hiya. Shopkeep: A bit late today, aren't ya? Maddie: Yeah, terribly sorry about that. We had a huge last second order come in and had to scramble to get it done in time. After the patron pays and leaves, the shopkeeper resumes his conversation without distractions. Shopkeep: Fair enough. Didja at least get a decent tip for such a thing? Maddie: You bet! In fact, I'm gonna use that to buy something sweet for my whole family. She gets groceries and some candy for her family, pays for it all, and staggers toward the door, bags in her arms. Shopkeep: ...Hey, Maddie? Maddie: Yeah? Shopkeep: There're some reports of thugs jumping people on some backroads recently. Maddie: Hm? Is that why you thought I was late? Shopkeep: Well, you're a young girl and I thought maybe they'd spotted you and thought you were an easy target. Putting on a smug grin, Maddie shifts the bags into one arm before flexing her free arm. Maddie: You'd be surprised at what I can do. I ain't no easy prey. Shopkeep: Haha, I don't doubt ya, but can I at least give you something to keep yourself safe with? Maddie: Wait, really? The man grabs a small bronze lance from behind the counter and hands it to her. Shopkeep: Here, it ain't much, but it should keep you safe from any lowlives that would mess with you. Maddie: Aw, thanks, but you really don't have to. I don't have the money to pay for this. Shopkeep: That's nothing to be paid for, and if it were, it'd be on the house. Just take it to make me feel like I'm not sending a youngin out to get mugged, ya hear? Maddie: Understood. She takes it from him and swings it around the best she can without dropping her bags. It's been cut down significantly from its original size and fits pretty neatly in her hand, only slightly bigger than her forearm. Maddie: Thanks a lot, sir. Shopkeep: Don't mention it. See ya tomorrow! Maddie: See you! Maddie scurries from the store, bags in one arm and the lance in the other hand. She heads down the path that leads to her home, which is a small farm house just outside town. She passes by a couple of huge, staggering men, slowly making their way towards the town and grumbling to themselves. Maddie: Are you fellas lost? After getting no response, she shrugs and continues home. The first thing she notices when she enters the house is that it's the same temperature inside as it is outside. Maddie: Did someone leave a window open or something? She enters the living room and drops her grocery bag when she sees the glass littering the floor and her family gathered around the couch. Her father is laying on the couch, holding a bag of ice up to a wound at his temple. Maddie steps over the stuff that spilled out of the bag and runs to her father's side. Maddie: Oh gods, what happened here? Dad: A couple of no good thugs broke in and made off with a precious family heirloom. I tried to stop 'em, but the big guy conked me with the broad side of his axe. Maddie: What did he steal? Dad: It was a priceless jewel necklace that your grandmother once owned. It was her last memento from her husband, and it cost quite a pretty penny. Maddie: I'll go get it back! I saw them on the way here and I know where they're going. Be right back! Dad: Maddie, don't! Before he can stop her, she's already rushed out of the door, the tiny spear gripped tight in her hands. When she finally makes it to town, she quickly finds the thugs getting drinks at a bar and eying the other patrons. Bartender: Hey little girl, aren't you a little young to be in here? Maddie: Sorry sir, but I'm here to track down some petty thieves. Bartender: There's a few a' them in here, you'll have to be more specific. Wordlessly, Maddie points her little spear at the table the two thugs are sitting at. Maddie: Those ne'er-do-wells have stolen my family's precious heirloom, and I'm here to take it back! Bartender: You stole from a little girl? Not cool, guys. Thug 1: Oi, we didn't steal it directly from her, just her father. Thug 2: Bloke got a nasty thumpin' for it too. Maddie: Hand it over! The bandits stand from their table and loom over Maddie menacingly. Thug 1: Wanna know a fun fact, girlie? Thug 2: We have a team, and we told 'em to follow our footsteps exactly and burn down any buildings they find, because chances are we stripped the whole place of all its valuables. Maddie: Wh-what? Thug 1: We could give you your trinket back, but you prolly won't have a home to take it back to. The thugs brandish their weapons, the bar falls silent, and Maddie's face pales. Thug 2: That's right, that means this town has moments before it's beset by a whole horde a' us. Best save the time and give us your valuables now. Patrons of the bar scatter in a panic, pushing their way out and leaving Maddie alone to confront the thieves. Maddie: Y-you're liars! You're just talking big so people will bend to your will. Knees knocking together, she raises the lance and points it at them shakily. Maddie: I may be small, b-but don't underestimate me! The thugs advance on Maddie, but suddenly, the sound of glass shattering echoes throughout the bar, followed by Maddie screaming and one of the men falling to the ground in a rain of glass and alcohol. Bartender: Get 'im! After a nod, Maddie cries out and lunges at the first thug, stabbing him in the belly and hitting him with enough force to knock him over. She when they both hit the ground, she tumbles forward, landing on her feet next to the bartender. She whirls around and grabs her lance from the wound before the thugs start to come around, groaning. Maddie: Thanks, mister. Bartender: No problem. He kicks one of the thugs, causing him to wince, and grabs his pouch. Eventually, he produces a big, gaudy necklace with a jewel shimmering in the center of it. Bartender: This your heirloom? Maddie: Looks familiar, so yeah! Bartender: Here ya go, little lady. Now don't come back in this bar until you're of age. Maddie: Thanks! She scurries out, but the thug who got hit with the wine bottle comes to his senses, reaching out and grabbing Maddie's ankle. She hits the ground hard as he staggers to his feet, face covered in both blood and wine. Thug 2: Not so fast. I'm not lettin' something this valuable get taken by a little girl. He spins around and hits the bartender with the broad side of his axe, sending the man sprawling. Thug 2: And don't you think you'll get way with that either! My only question is which of you smarmy bastards is gettin' their head lobbed off first! Thug 1: Ugh, idiot... Thug 2: He is, ain't he? Better teach him his lesson first so the girlie can see what's comin' to her. Thug 1: No you idiot...she's getting away! Grasping at his wound with one hand, the first thug points to the door with his free hand, where Maddie's slipping out, the trail from her bloody nose on the ground behind her. Thug 2: What?! Oi, get back here! Outside, Maddie slips the necklace on and runs as fast as her feet can take her. She stumbles around a corner to see several buildings ablaze, and a horde of bandits advancing, throwing lit torches into windows as they go. Maddie: Oh no.... She turns and tries to run another way before she can be seen, but the second thug from earlier finds her immediately. Thug 2: There you are. He reaches for the necklace, but Maddie blindly swings her lance, cutting into his palm. He flinches back and roars, raising his axe high above his head. Thug 2: Alright, now you've done it! I'm gettin' that necklace, even if it's covered in your blood! He brings the axe down, but Maddie screams and ducks out of the way, causing him to bury it in the ground. While he struggles to unearth it, she stabs him in the side before running off. By now, his cohorts have rounded the corner, and he shouts at them to follow Maddie, who's trying to find an exit that's not on fire. When she passes the bar's doors, the first thug she stabbed staggers out, blood on his axe, and her heart falls into her stomach. She continues running, trying to push the fate of the bartender from her mind, and comes up with an idea. She makes haste to the store she had gone to earlier, hoping that maybe the shopkeep would help her find safety. However, when she finds it, it's ablaze. Maddie: Oh no! Before she can turn to run away, the shopkeeper stumbles out, face blackened with soot. Shopkeep: M-maddie? Maddie: You're alive! She runs to his side and helps him get away from the building before it collapses in on itself. She helps him to a wall and leans him against it while he coughs. Shopkeep: Thanks, kid. But why aren't you at home? Maddie: I had to come back because they stole from my family. Shopkeep: Well, you should go back and check on 'em. This place is pretty much a lost ca—AUGH! Suddenly, an arrow hits the man in his side. Startled, Maddie jumps back and looks to the source of the attack. A heavyset woman with a bow puts a hand on her hip before sauntering in Maddie's direction. ???: Howdy. Word is you've been giving a couple of my men some troubles, huh? Maddie: Wh-who are you? ???: Name's Candace. I'm the ringleader of this here band of misfits, and you have something I want, dear. Maddie: N-no! Candace: Ah, you remind ol' Candace of herself when she was younger. Only difference 'tween us is that I was smart enough to keep my head down when I knew I was outta luck. Now are you gonna give us that there trinket and walk away in one piece, or are you gonna do the stupid thing and die fighting a useless fight? Maddie: I don't mean you no trouble, just leave us alone! Candace: Oh, my girl, I don't mean you no trouble either! I just want that pretty thing around your neck. It pays the bills, y'know. Maddie: Pay your bills some other way. Candace's smile fades as she approaches Maddie, looming over her menacingly. She puts a hand on top of Maddie's head and knees her in the stomach. As Maddie cries out and falls, she snatches the necklace off her neck and turns to leave. Candace: Awright boys, burn this place to the ground. Shopkeep: Maddie, are you okay? Maddie: I-I'm fine, but my heirloom. Shopkeep: No heirloom's worth your life, lass. Your family would rather you home safe and sound than some necklace. Maddie: You're right... The shopkeeper slowly rises to his feet and helps her take a shaky stand as well. Shopkeep: Let's get you back home, yeah? Maddie: Yeah. Shopkeep: When we get there, we can clean up your bloody nose. The two start walking in the direction of the town's exit, but the man stops suddenly with a gasp. Maddie: ...Sir? The man falls forward, a throwing axe sticking out of his back, and Maddie gasps. She looks behind her and sees the original two thugs. One of them has his bloodstained axe over his shoulder and the other's face is a dark red from the blood and alcohol. Thug 1: Candace told everyone else to leave ya be, but we still have a score to settle with you. Thug 2: You're gonna pay for humiliating us like that. Shopkeep: Maddie...go without me... As the life leaves the shopkeeper's eyes, Maddie screams and turns to run back home, the thugs hot on her trail. She dodges a throwing axe once or twice and finally makes it to the edge of town. She starts running down the path to her house, but stops in her tracks when she sees a column of smoke in the distance. Her face pales and she drops to her knees. Maddie: Oh...my... Thug 1: What did we tell ya? Thug 2: Now stay still and die! Maddie cries out and leans forward, pounding her fists into the ground and inadvertently dodging another throwing axe. Maddie: My family! I...I could have saved them! The thugs advance, giving up on indirect combat entirely. The second one grabs the back of her head and lifts her into the air. Maddie: Just...just do it. Thug 2: With pleasure. He readies his axe, but an explosion rocks his body and he cries out in pain before dropping Maddie, who lands on the ground in a heap. She scrambles to move as the man falls forward, narrowly avoiding his body. Maddie looks from the burn on his back to see a woman standing several feet down the path, her palm outstretched towards the man. Behind her is a large group of people with weapons at the ready. The first thug panics and runs back into the village to regroup. ???: Nice shot, Ali! Alicia: Thanks, Ace. Now check on that girl. Alicia and the rest of the group storm past Maddie and into town, immediately engaging the thugs in battle. Maddie: Get my necklace back from the leader! Please! A man with a sword in one hand and a tome in the other looks back at her and nods, stonefaced. He rushes into battle while a boy with a healing staff kneels down next to Maddie. Maddie: Is...is he dead? Ace: This big ugly guy? Yeah, he's long gone. Nobody takes a direct hit from Alicia and lives to tell about it, especially not when a defenseless girl is involved. Maddie: Hey, I'm not defenseless! An indignant Maddie holds her lance up and Ace laughs. Ace: I can tell by the way you're almost completely unharmed. Maddie: Tell me, did you happen to pass by a farmhouse on your way here? Ace: That one? He points to the cloud of smoke on the horizon and Maddie gulps hard before nodding. Ace: When we passed, the house looked in pretty bad shape. I didn't see anyone on the outside either... Maddie: No...No! That's my family! Ace: Oh...oh no. Maddie: We have to go save them! Ace: Hold on, you shouldn't go alone. Stay with us and we'll get you there when this is all sorted out, okay? Maddie: I can still...I...okay, you're right. Ace: Stay by me, we'll teach these guys what for! Maddie: O-okay. Ace: ...Hey, dry those tears, yeah? We don't know what happened yet. Things could still work out. Right now, let's focus on fighting, okay? Maddie: I dunno how much use I'll be, but okay. Together, Ace and Maddie join the Shepherds in the town and get to helping out in the battle. For the most part, they stick together, Ace making sure Maddie doesn't get herself hurt, and Maddie following Ace when he gets called away to heal. At one point, Maddie spots an unsuspecting enemy and tries to sneak up on him, but gets startled when a giant beast bounds by her, one ear flapping behind it. Maddie: EEK! What was that? Ace: That...is a long story. We'll tell you later. The thug that Maddie was attempting to sneak up on, hearing the commotion, turns around and starts advancing on Maddie and Ace. Maddie: It ruined my sneak attack, whatever it is... Ace: You got this. Before Maddie can attack, a voice calls out from where the flash of fur went. Jessica: You're just a stain! Two throwing knives hit the thug and send him stumbling back, and before he can recover the beast tackles him to the ground. Jayde: Sorry about ruining your sneak attack, Maddie. Maddie: How...how do you know my name? Jayde: Did you not already say it...? Maddie: I don't think so? The giant rabbit laughs awkwardly and bounds back to rejoin the maid who had helped her. Ace: She has really good hearing, she probably heard it earlier. Maddie: Huh. The battle rages on, and the Shepherds find themselves getting attacked by archers from rooftops. Whenever a victim of one of these attacks tries to counter, they can't find the assailant. One such attack brings a tactician to their knees. Kodie: Ack! Kayde: Sis! You okay? Ace: I've got you covered. In an attempt to get back at the attacker, Kayde tries to do the math to track where the arrow came from and quickly lobs a fireball in the direction he decides on. The roof of a nearby house explodes and Maddie scrambles to avoid flaming wreckage. Joos: Nice shot, but I don't think you got 'em. Kodie: I didn't hear any screams, so I agree. Will: This is one sly sniper. They got you right in the area most likely to bring you down. What kind of gang are we dealing with, anyway? Maddie: I met their leader. She had a bow, so maybe she's the one doing it. What was her name...Sugar? Candy? Will: ...Candace? Maddie: That's it! Will: You're kidding me. She's like, legendary among us outlaws! We're screwed if we don't find her. Maddie: She has my family heirloom! Joos: Alright, we locate the sniper and take her out! As the huge band of thieves starts to dwindle, it becomes a matter of tracking down Candace and occasionally striking down remaining bandits who think they can take the Shepherds they stumble upon. Finally, Maddie and Ace come across the first thug whose cohort got struck down by Alicia. Maddie: There you are! Thug 1: Oh for cryin' out loud. Why do you keep gettin' in my way, small fry? Instead of dignifying him with a response, a tearful Maddie runs at him, her small spear aimed squarely at his chest. The tip of her spear digs into his right pec and he stumbles back, coughing up blood. Maddie leaves the spear and backs up, waiting for him to fall over. When his surprised expression turns into a smile, she pales. Thug 1: My heart's on the other side, numbskull. Here, I'll show ya! He swings his axe, but Ace tackles Maddie to the ground. The momentum the thug swung with causes him to keep going, spinning around and landing with his back to his young opponents. This gives them enough time to scramble to their feet and duck into a nearby store. Thug 1: Where the hell...? He yanks the spear out of his chest with a wince and starts looking around for his prey. When he's passed, Maddie quickly runs from the burnt storefront and grabs her weapon off the ground. With a battle cry, she runs at him, attracting his attention and causing him to turn around just in time for her to actually run him through his heart. Maddie: Thanks for the tip, ugly! After prying the spear from his chest, she kicks him in the gut, and he falls to the ground with a heavy, lifeless thud. Ace: Nice! Maddie: … Ace: What's up? Maddie: N-nothing. Let's go find Candace. Elsewhere, Danica strikes a thug down and takes a moment to gloat over his corpse. Alicia glances up in time to see Candace aiming an arrow at Danica and yells for her to duck before shooting an ethereal ox at Candace. The adventurer sees the attack coming and, after firing the arrow blindly, jumps from the roof just in time to avoid the explosion. The arrow hits the ground at Danica's feet and Candace touches down nearby. Danica raises an eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips. Danica: How were we having so much trouble finding someone so...big? Candace: Oi!! She quickly fires at Danica, and uses the shot as a distraction, running by while Danica dodges. Alicia fires at Candace again, but the bandit jumps against the wall and runs by Alicia before ducking into an alleyway. Danica: Did that bitch just wall run? Alicia: Oh my gods. Danica: Come on, let's go find her. Eventually, the town is lifeless save for the Shepherds and Candace. Danica: Good lord, she's huge! How are we having so much trouble finding her? Suddenly, an arrow hits her in the shoulder and she cries out in pain. Alicia: You okay? Danica: Bitch... Joos: It came from that way! The Shepherds run in that direction, leaving behind Ace, Maddie, and Danica. Ace sets about healing Danica and Maddie looks out to the rest of the village thinking about how Candace could slip away from the Shepherds. She runs off, trying to cut her off before she can get away and leaving Ace and Danica alone. Finally, Candace emerges from an alleyway and looks to the outskirts of the village. Candace: A-ha, Candace is about to be free as a bird! Maddie: Not so fast. The heavyset woman turns to see Maddie, pointing her spear at her wearing a deadly serious face. Candace: Oh, it's you again. You're scrappier than I thought. Silently, Maddie holds out her hand. Maddie: Here's the deal: you give me my family's treasure and I'll let you escape. Candace: ...Seriously? Are you really in the best place to be makin' these threats? Maddie: Are you in the best place not to be listenin'? I could scream right now and tell everyone where you are, and once they know, you'll be surrounded. If you give me what I want, I'll turn the other way and let you go scot-free. Then, she mimics Candace's voice and repeats something said earlier. Maddie: Now are you gonna give me that there trinket and walk away in one piece, or are you gonna do the stupid thing and die fighting a useless fight? The cornered thief merely throws her head back and laughs. Candace: Hah! That's a decent point you got there, missy. But you didn't consider this... She knocks an arrow and points it at Maddie's head. Candace: Third option! I shoot you dead and make my getaway. With a scream, Maddie runs at Candace, who gets an arrow in her hand before she can fire. Candace: Ah! Cotton-pickin'... Will: Best outlaw wins, bitch. The rest of the Shepherds emerge from the alleyway, weapons drawn and pointed at Candace. Candace: You slimy little... Maddie: You're a bad apple! The smaller girl slams into the thief, spear digging deep into her chest. The two fall to the ground and after a brief struggle, Candace stops moving. Will: Hey, you did it little village girl! As Maddie rummages through Candace's stuff looking for her necklace, Ace and Danica join the group. Ace: I heard screaming, is everything okay? Maddie: I'm fine. Kodie: She took down Candace almost entirely on her own! Will: I helped. Ace: Nice job! Finally, Maddie produces the glittering necklace from her bag and puts it around her neck. The group falls silent as she clutches the jewel in her hand and starts to sob. Her cries echo throughout the charred, deserted town. Ace: Hey...you okay? Maddie: This...doesn't feel good. Jessica: What do you mean? Maddie: This group of...these guys destroyed my village. Killed everyone I know. My family. So killing them should feel good right? But it doesn't. Everyone's still dead. I feel...empty. Ace: Hey, we don't know for sure if your family's dead. We could go to your house and check on them. Maddie: I couldn't face that. Joos: Come, let's get you out of here. Maddie: Good idea. The Shepherds begin to move on, and after introductions, they stop to make camp for the night. Chuck: I love your spear, Maddie. It's so small and cute. Jayde: Kind of like you! Maddie: Heh, thanks. It was the last gift I got before everything got destroyed. Jimmy: So what's next for you, Maddie? Maddie: I don't know. Joos: We could take you to someplace safe, give you some cash to start over. Maddie: -sniffle- Yeah... Jayde: ...Or you could join us. Maddie: Do you mean it? Jayde: I know there's no way we could replace what you lost, but we're kind of like a family ourselves, right? Jessica: I think so. Chuck: I'd be inclined to agree. Joos: It would be dangerous...we're facing things that are more powerful than any one person could ever be. Jimmy: I'd allow her to join. Joos: Oh, I would too, of course. I just needed to make sure that was heard. Spencer: You have a lot of potential hidden in you. I'd be glad to call you a teammate. Maddie: Thanks, y'all. It means a lot to me. Ace: Welcome to the force, Maddie! ''Once the force has settled in for the night, Maddie curls up to sleep, clutching her last worldly possessions to her heart. '' > PARALOGUE 4: VIGILANTE < SUPPORTS Current Party be filled in Information *This paralogue was posted to the Total Drama Writers Forum here Category:Story